Story Time
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: A Future Fic based on "The Final Nail"


**Set a couple of years in the future. Just a short little one shot. So after watching The Final Nail, I suddenly got this idea in my head and I felt the need to write it down. No it's not another Valentine's fic but it's... interesting. Just read it and you tell me what it is. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

She took a familiar seat that she was much too comfortable with and rested her folded hands on the sticky table in front of her. She barely looked up as the man in orange was led to the chair across from her, his hands and feet chained, leaving a resounding _chink_ everywhere he went. He sat down with a certain air of grace still about him despite his dishevelled features. Needless to say, prison had not been good to him. Somehow, that brought her a bit of satisfaction but not as much as it should have. This was a terrible man. One who had hurt her best friend and he was now paying for it for a few more years at least. Regardless of her feelings, she needed to see him now and the look of expectancy on her face told her to get it over with so she wouldn't run the risk of slapping the smug grin off his face. He slumped slightly in his chair as he watched her, her back straight and poised, her head held high. He remembered that air about her but now something was different.

"Detective Beckett, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He tilted his head as Beckett's hands clenched into a fist.

"Well Damien," she regained her composure and tilted her head slightly to provide the feeling of nonchalance. "I just came to pay you a visit."

"Really?" Why did he have such a hard time believing that?

"Actually I came to tell you another story."

"Oh great." He rolled his eyes.

"I think you'll really like this one." Her eyes flashed with something too dangerous for him to think on and she leaned forward slightly, causing him to subconsciously lean back farther. Her voice was a slightly louder than a harsh whisper but still held an almost mockingly childish tone. "See it's about this greedy prince and one day he met this little boy. Now the prince saw great promise in the boy and taught him his craft. And then he went away. Years later the boy had become a prince in his own right and he fell in love with a beautiful princess. The princess didn't like the greedy prince but the young prince insisted that he was still good. The young prince was wrong. But realizing that his friend was a thief and a murderer gave him strength to move on. He built the princess a castle and _they_ lived happily ever after."

Damien's expression dropped slightly. "What happened to the greedy prince?" Was he gulping nervously? Beckett's subconscious was grinning from ear to ear despite her outer exterior displaying nothing more than a triumphant smirk.

"He was taking to prison and bad things happened to him while he was in there making him colder and harder than he already was." Getting the message loud and clear despite her "subtle" story, Damien shrugged.

"So what? You just came here to rub your happy life in my face?"

"No." Beckett almost smiled that time. Before she rolled her eyes slightly and mumbled. "I came to thank you."

"You what?" Damien did a spit-take through the glass that nearly made Beckett rethink her conversation. He didn't look smug in anyway, he seemed legitimately surprised.

"I came to thank you." She began again. "As much as I hate you, you inspired Rick to write and so if it wasn't for you, I never would have met him. I wouldn't have married him and I wouldn't be as ecstatic as I am now. So thank you."

"I'd say anytime but I doubt you'd agree with me." She shook her head no before rising to leave.

"Prison looks good on you." She commented off-handedly.

"Feel free to come and tell me another bedtime story anytime." He smirked as he rose as well, sensing the guard approaching behind him.

"Keeping talking like that and the next story you hear is where the greedy prince dies in his sleep." It was only half a joke. Damien turned back to the door for a moment before he paused and looked at her. Both were silent for a moment.

"Congratulations on the baby, Detective. Ricky is getting a great family." He barely smiled before turning to leave her alone in the room.

As soon as he had left, Beckett reached a hand up and touched her stomach. It wasn't showing but she was indeed pregnant and the only people who knew were their immediate family. They were going to tell their friends tonight. How he knew would forever baffle her but for once, she couldn't disagree with him. Rick had a great family and this new addition would be no exception.


End file.
